


Keep An Eye On

by AceArcalas



Series: The Outsiders [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, Pretty much where Warframes act like big cats?, Sentient Warframe, Warframe Courtship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArcalas/pseuds/AceArcalas
Summary: Cephalon Janas was ordered by her Operator to keep an eye on the most recent of adopted 'strays' - a Frost that seemed to prefer isolation than companionship. Of course Janas dutifully took on this task, just cannot comprehend why.





	Keep An Eye On

**Author's Note:**

> Was working on other pieces when I suddenly got the urge to write out Warframe 'body language' and somehow, this came out? Like I have no idea where I got this idea but I imagine Warframes acting like big cats in a way I guess? Just enjoy this piece lol

“Please keep an eye on him for me, Janas.” 

An eye for what? Janas is a production of light and data, not an organic, why would she need an eye? Not to mention that the pink Cephalon is the entirety of their ship, she does not need another organ to help with her tasks. 

She wanted to state this, to say that she does not understand his statement. However, as she went to speak, she saw the softness in the Operator’s eyes, and instead, Janas found herself saying, “Janas will do what she can, Starchild.” 

Janas knows it’s wrong for a Cephalon to bond with their ‘masters’, to form an emotional attachment with knowledge that they themselves will outlive their organic counterparts. But the way her Operator’s gaze brightened, and a smile formed onto his olive features, Janas couldn’t help but hum contently in reaction, a ‘warm’ sensation building up within her systems. 

“If you need me Janas, I will be in the lower level bonding with Vylka.” Said her Operator, “You know how she gets.” 

Simply nodding her visual interpretation in acknowledgement of his words, Janas then watched her Operator limp away, using his cane to gradually make his way towards the stairs. It didn’t take long for the pink Cephalon to spot the familiar white and pink pigments of the aforementioned Valkyr coming into view, her broken claws gentle leading the crippled Tenno to the lower levels. It was only when the child disappeared from view when Janas finally took the initiative to press herself into the systems, her eyes now seeing the entirety of it ‘within’ before she finally spotted her target. 

It was the newest of her Operator’s ‘strays’, a Frost Frame with notable scarring down the front of his chests and arms and sat alone in the corner of what her Starchild calls the ‘cuddle room’. 

Janas had read up and research every individual Frame after her Operator awoken from cyro-sleep but although this was the first time that a Frost has been in the confines of her ship, the pink Cephalon knew that the one before her was abnormal. The Frost always seems to have ice trailing behind him wherever he went, a halo of frost that extends and retracts depending on his state of mind that always seems to have a steady descent of snow, and his breath constantly being seen no matter how warm the quarters get. 

He was an ‘obsolete’, a defective Frame that should have been terminated during the Orokin age; Janas had witnessed plenty of Frames being forced into rooms, the latter snarling and raging within before moments later, they went quiet behind closed doors. How a defective Frame had gleaned past the keen eyes of the Orokin Janas may never know, but her Starchild ordered the pink Cephalon to keep an ‘eye’ on him, and she was more than willing to obliged. 

Just like many of the ‘orphaned’ Frames that her Starchild had taken under his wing, Janas watched as the Frost flinched away from any course of interaction, snarling under his breath as any friendly Frame attempted to converse. Now Janas had seen many Frames being stubborn, taking seats next to new arrivals or simply continuing on with their one-sided conversation. But this Frost seemed to be one of the few ferocious types, physically shoving a fellow Warframe away while growling or actually blasting them with balls of ice. It didn’t take long until the pink Cephalon saw any attempts fade and, in the end, the Frost got what he had wanted: remaining alone huddled in a corner, his energy dim. 

At least, that’s what Janas thought, until one day she caught the familiar form of Vritra came into view, the Volt’s black and white form all too familiar to the Cephalon as she watched him approach the mourning Frost, and place gentle hands on the latter’s shoulder. Instead of pushing the Volt away, the Frost had allowed him to sit and talk – although mainly one-sided – sometimes for hours on end, especially so when her Starchild was away on missions, much to Janas’ bewilderment. And after every visit, Vritra would give Frost one final pat on the shoulder, ignoring the frost building up around his fingertips before leaving the pale azure and white Frame to silently grieve. 

“Oh, you don’t remember?” Janas couldn’t help but give her Starchild a puzzled look after she had asked why, “Vritra was the one I found Faine with.” Her Operator then shrugged before pressing a button on his chair, causing it move over to the Foundary before he continued, “He must have gained Faine’s trust unknowingly when we saved his life.” Janas then watched as her Operator flashed her a smile, “But don’t worry, he’ll warm up to the others eventually.” 

“If you say so, Operator.” Janas couldn’t stop the doubt lacing her words but if her Starchild had taken notice, he gave no indication of it, and instead, asked her on the status of the Nezha Frame he had been working on. The pink Cephalon’s frustrations then turned to one of amusement when the mere mention of argon crystals sent her Operator into a flurry of quiet curses. 

Janas continued to diligently keep an eye on the Frost afterwards, only coming to a pause when her Starchild needed aid or to distract the blasted Kavat from the more sensitive areas of her systems; she does not like claws tearing away at her exposed cables, thank you. 

As the days passed, the doubt that lingered within the pink Cephalon’s systems continued to grow as the Frost Frame continued to languish in his own thoughts, practically placing a barrier of ice for his own isolation. That is, until she spotted a grey and violet form enter her vision, Janas immediately recognizing the purple flames dancing upon the head and shoulders of the Frame. 

Eshne, an Ember Frame, one of handful of Warframes in her Starchild’s arsenal that was not ‘adopted’ and would be the first, if not for the late Vera. Humming sadly at the thought of the old Volt Frame’s passing, Janas then came to attention when Eshne approached the defective Warframe and immediately, she began to worry. 

The pink Cephalon knows that Eshne could handle herself; after all, she was the go-to Frame after Vera’s death, and Janas bore witness of the Ember’s capability of massacring armies single handedly. But the Frost Frame was a ‘defective’ one, one that cannot control the temperatures of his body unlike the other Frosts that Eshne encountered and Janas knows that an Ember’s fire is literately their life. Burn it out, and the Ember’s life goes with it. There was a reason why her Starchild always avoided using her on both the aquatic and icy planets. 

Nonetheless, Eshne seemed unbothered by the icy chill that the Frost had sent her way, actually physically taking a seat next to the defective Warframe as she began to chat. Well, ‘chat’ as in the low rumbles and growls that Janas hears. 

The pink Cephalon could never understand how her Operator is able to communicate with the Frames flawlessly, somehow hearing past the purrs and the low snarls that emitted from their throats. No matter how much she recorded, no matter how many times she tried to translate, the ‘language’ of the Frames always eluded her, especially since each individual Frame seem to have their own ‘accent’. Two Embers could have very different vocabulary and tones to the point where if not physically seen, Janas would have thought they would have been two different frames entirely. 

Nonetheless, the two seemed to communicate clearly, or in more terms of the Frost letting out threatening snarls while physically shoving Eshne’s shoulder, while the latter continued to rumble and growl quietly, her flames flickering momentarily at his icy touch but in other words, not lethal. 

If Janas allowed it, she would have thought it funny at Eshne’s antics, the gestures and motions of the Ember’s hands telling the pink Cephalon that she was telling the Frost a story, the latter of which had opted to place an elbow on his knee and used it as a way to balance his head; Janas can tell from the far off look in his eyes that he was trying his best not to pay attention. That is, until the Ember reached ouch and placed a firm grip on his shoulder. 

Janas watched as the Frost’s reaction was instantaneous, the Frame snapped up in attention, his body rigid as he grabbed the Ember’s hand, tore it off his shoulder and pushed her away, the force strong enough to send Eshne onto her back even when seated. The Frost then took the opportunity to stand up and walk away, disappearing from the room just as the Ember got herself back onto her feet. 

“Janas is surprised that she did not burn him where he stood.” She reported to her Operator later that day, “that is what happens when you take a defective Frame onboard.” 

“Janas.” The scolding tone in her Starchild’s voice caused the pink Cephalon to shrink back within her systems, “That is not nice.” She then heard her Operator let out a grunt as he pushed himself up from his seat, leaning against his cane as he continued, “He’s still sad about losing his previous Operator, he just needs some time to grieve is all.” 

“And if he doesn’t cease with this rude behavior?” 

Watching her Operator turn his glowing eyes towards her, Janas waited patiently up until the child shrugged, “We will figure it out along the way.” 

Despite her Starchild’s words, Janas couldn’t help but doubt that the Frost would return to his former seat in the common room, only to be surprised when she checked upon the space that he had indeed resumed his spot. This time however, he was not alone. Eshne was there and judging from the droop in the Frost’s shoulders, his energy dim, and his voice soft, Janas wouldn’t be surprised if he was apologizing for his previous behavior. She let out a huff at that; he should be if he doesn’t want to be booted off of ‘her’ ship. 

Nonetheless, the soft purring that Eshne released showed that she was content, her flames flickering happily around her head and shoulders before slowly, she held out a hand. Spotting the Frost Frame hesitate at this, Janas found herself leaning in as minutes ticked by, the Frost’s blue eyes staring intently at the appendage before him and then finally, he reached out with a hand of his own and wrapped his fingers around hers. 

“What are you…doing?” 

Janas’ words died as she saw the flickers of flames ate away at the building frost around their touch, mist building around their fingertips as the tenseness in the Frost’s shoulders faded and for the first time since he had been here, the pink Cephalon heard him initiate a conversation. At least, she thought so, judging from the way Eshne’s flames seem to flare up, her energy spilling from her eyes as she purrs excitedly. During the entirety of their chat, their fingers remained locked together. 

When Janas reported to her Operator later that day, she watched a frown form on his olive features, “I thought ice melts and the water puts out fires?” 

“That is what Janas thought.” The pink Cephalon murmured, “but when they held hands, it seems no negative effects occurred, at least, what Janas is able to see.” 

Watching as her Starchild scrunched his brows together, the child then shrugged, “Well I say it’s okay, especially since they can touch each other.” 

“…beg your pardon, Starchild?” 

A sigh can be heard from her Operator, as if somehow the Cephalon was missing the obvious, “Eshne is a walking fireball, Janas. She can’t touch someone for a long time, even when she lowers her temperature. And Faine? He couldn’t even touch his own Operator from what I can tell when we connected.” He then shrugged once again, “You said that they were able to hold hands? I say that’s a good thing.” 

“And if this somehow garners the harm of one or the other? Or perhaps both?” 

The frown that her Operator gave her caused Janas to immediately to go silent, shrinking back at his disapproval, “Then I will intervene. Happy?” 

Janas can tell that her Starchild was currently unhappy with her, especially so when he refused to speak with her the rest of the day. Nonetheless, just as the other days when Janas garners the child’s frustrations, his upset has dissipated the next day, and he would be chatting with her like as though nothing happened. This prompted the pink Cephalon to continue her watch over the Frost and Eshne. 

After their first initial contact, Janas always found the pair together whenever they are able to find time, seated next to each other, hands locked, and simply enjoying each other’s company. During this time, the Cephalon saw that the Frost was becoming more active, the gestures of his free hand and the way his energy seem to brighten signifying his change in attitude. She even heard him laugh at one point, Janas recognizing the short huffs and chortles as a Warframe equivalent to human laughter; judging from the way Eshne gestured towards Lener, there is no doubt that the Ember was telling him of the Limbo’s exploit of getting into a void battle with another. Janas personally does not find it amusing but apparently to the Frames it was hilarious. 

Nonetheless, although the pink Cephalon hated to admit it, their time together seemed beneficial. For Eshne, the Ember’s fires seemed to be clearer, more flamboyant, and whenever her Starchild took her out for missions, she seemed more energetic, and eager to decimate her enemies; more than likely in an attempt to quickly return to the Frost. The Frost – _Faine_ Janas reminded herself – started to let others in, especially so when the other Frames saw Eshne’s interaction, and rekindled their attempts. Although he still kept his distance, the Frost allowed quick flicks of fingertips tapping together and listened intently to the conversation around him; Janas learned quickly that he was more of a listener than a talker. 

“That’s good to hear that he’s finally getting along with the others,” Her Starchild’s eyes glowed lightly in relief, “I was starting to get worried that he’s just going to sit in his corner.” 

“Well, you aren’t wrong.” Janas commented sheepishly, “Just, the alone part is a bit inaccurate.” 

The chuckle the pink Cephalon received sent waves of joy throughout her systems. 

Although Faine started to interact with the others, Eshne was still the one that he hung out with constantly, the Ember even forgoing cleaning herself when returning from mission in order to spend as much time as possible with her new friend. Of course, Faine would express his displeasure through soft croaking and would more often than not help clean the Ember Frame; it would be during these periods where Janas would take notes of ‘intimacy’, if she can correctly recall Warframe body language. 

Energy color bright against their pigment, soft purring emitting from the back of their throats and more noticeable, their hands lingering against each other’s necks. A vulnerable area even for the sturdiest of Warframes, where a single precise strike would be enough to condemn the Frame towards death. As such, a strong sign of trust if another Frame’s fingertips lingered over the other’s neck, leaving themselves vulnerable to one another’s strikes. 

Janas paused at this. Well, maybe not ‘intimacy’, she had seen several of the other Frames within her Starchild’s arsenal do the same but remain on platonic terms. Who is to say that the Ember and the Frost weren’t doing something similar? That’s what the pink Cephalon thought until one day, she spotted the pair curled in each other’s arms, heads leaning against each other as they rested. Now ‘that’, that Janas understood as a budding romance between two Frames. 

True, Frames love to hold each other, curl into piles to feel each other’s body heat or simply for company. But one when leans their head against one’s throat and purrs softly, that was a tune that meant more than ‘just a friend’. Janas wasn’t sure ‘why’ or ‘how’ she knows this but understands their body language enough where one leaves themselves completely vulnerable to another, being ‘friends’ was an understatement. 

Nonetheless, the pink Cephalon wasn’t sure what to do, especially so when she heard both Frames purr in contentment as they further pressed themselves against each other, their heads still lingering near their necks. A part of her wanted to report to her Starchild but, what would she say? That Eshne and Faine were currently courting each other through cuddles and hugs? And clearly from the way that Janas spotted Eshne’s flames and Faine’s ice cancel the other out and leaving no marks shows that they are not hurting each other; especially telling when she watched their energy dim, and their purring quieting down to soft breathing. 

She was terribly confused. 

“ _You are confused on about Eshne’s and Faine’s courtship?”_ Janas found herself turning to Vritra, the Volt Frame showing his bewilderment as he typed out on the console, _“They have been at it for weeks now, Janas. They had taken a clear liking to each other since the beginning.”_

“But what should Janas tell the Operator?” She mumbled, “He had told Janas to keep an eye on Faine since he has been staying here, and Janas has been dutifully watching him and reporting back to the Starchild.” 

“ _Then simply tell him._ ” Janas couldn’t help but sputter at Vritra’s words, “ _Despite being our ‘child’, Vidal is not going to remain so. He is slowly growing into maturity and there is no doubt in my mind he is already knowledgeable about courtships_.” 

“But, would he approve of this?” 

Janas didn’t have to look directly into the Volt’s eyes to sense the bland stare he gave her, “ _This is Vidal we are talking about. Of course, he would approve of their relationship._ ” The pink Cephalon then gawked as Vritra typed out, “ _They were not the first Frames to court each other on this ship after all.”_

Janas couldn’t help but think the soft rumbles that the Volt emitted at her cursing was a Warframe equivalent to a laugh. 

Nonetheless, the pink Cephalon took Vritra’s advice and it wasn’t long after that after her report, her Operator stared at her with wide eyes.

“Took them long enough.” Janas blinked; that was not the reaction she was expecting, “I mean, it was obvious, wasn’t it? Holding each other’s hands, wanting to be in other’s company all the time, and they hug each other more often than the others.” Her Operator blinked at her silence, “Or perhaps, you didn’t notice.” 

“…I am uneducated on open acts of ‘romance’, Starchild.” Janas finally admitted.

“Maybe you just need someone to teach you.” Her Operator grinned, “I’ll show you later.” 

Janas hummed in thanks, “Would you like Janas to continue to keep an eye on Frost – Faine for you?” 

Watching the child lean against his cane as he hummed thoughtfully, the Operator then shook his head, “No, I think he’s okay now.” He gave her another smile, “Especially with Eshne around.” 

Quiet at her Operator’s words, Janas waited until her Starchild was seated near the Foundry before asking, “How is he okay with Eshne?” 

Her child simply laughed.


End file.
